I've Lost Him
by The Angry American
Summary: In a restless night, Brie Bella has thoughts of Daniel Bryan joining the Wyatt Family. Sucky summary, but very dark and emotional.


**"I've Lost Him"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment or it's wrestlers.**

* * *

**Brie Bella's P.O.V.  
**

I laid down in my own bed, feeling silent from this restless stormy night.

Every time I try to fall asleep, my stomach cringes. I try to toss and turn just to get in a good sleeping position, but I could never feel better.

Something deep down inside was tugging in my heart. It was like something was bothering me. No matter what, I could never get the image out of my mind.

The image of Daniel Bryan joining those heartless men known as the Wyatt Family.

How could Daniel do this? I couldn't understand why he joined them in the first place. The Daniel I knew would never back down from any fight. And no matter how many times Daniel got beat down, screwed over the title, or perhaps found himself in a unfair situation, his heart would never let him quit. He strived to be the greatest of all time. That's the only reason that I fell in love with him.

All because of his heart.

I could remember that unforgettable walk we had in the woods. He was an aggressive man inside the ring, but on the outside, he looked like a pretty cool dude to hang out with. Outside, he had goosebumps, which was either a sign of excitement or nervousness. I'm pretty sure it was both.

And then, he went down and one knee and proposed to me.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I felt speechless. I was surprised.

As a result, I gave him the only answer he wanted to hear from me:

"Yes."

I finally wrapped my arms around Daniel and give him a hug. He couldn't believe he actually pulled it off! And to think I didn't see it coming nonetheless.

I was now officially the happiest woman in the world...

...

...

...

...

...

...but sometimes, every fairy-tale story didn't have a happy ending.

While Daniel was still holding me, he suddenly dissolved into a sprinkle of dust. I was horrified and shocked at what happened. At one moment, Daniel was here with me and the next thing I knew, he was gone.

But why would he disappear in front of me?

Why?

Tears were shedding in my face like a waterfall, but amazingly, I didn't cry. The only thing I could so is sob.

It was from there that I looked up...

...

...

...

...and saw my love walk away with three men.

All three of those men had beards. The leader was decked out in a white fedora hat and decked out in a Hawaiian shirt. One of those men had a white wifebeater and the other one covered with a goat mask, covering his auburn beard.

I couldn't explain this at all. Why on earth do these men want with Daniel? What did Daniel do to any of them?

They were nothing but stalkers. The kind of stalkers that were creepy, scary and were only seen in the dark. They had no reason of why Daniel joined up with them. They had no reason why they were going after them.

I tried to go after them, but my weakened knees couldn't. I wanted to get Daniel back, but the vision from my soaked eyes made it hard for me to see them.

And then, they disappeared from the darkness.

I covered my face, crying. I've cried because they took him, and now there's nothing I can do to get him back.

So I remained restless, feeling nothing but depression. I couldn't get out of my bed without ever having to think of Daniel.

At times, I smile a bit hoping that Daniel would come back to me. Maybe we could cuddle in a nice warm bed watching a movie, or perhaps share a romantic dance with one another...

...but it's not the same anymore without him around. I'll never be happy without him. I'll never be happy having to spend a life without him. The only thing I can do is cry, hoping my cries will drown out the storm.

But I hope he'll come back in some sort of miracle.

What am I kidding? It was hopeless and useless having to try anything foolish.

As long as Daniel's with those bearded demons...

...I'm afraid I've lost him.

* * *

**Ouch, you really hate to be Brie. I imagine what she would feel from Daniel Bryan joining the Wyatt Family. I hate the Wyatt Family to death. I rather eat a pizza then follow the buzzards anytime soon.  
**

**Anyway, see ya later!**


End file.
